


Last Call

by Mrssakurahatake



Series: Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bartender! genma, good girl, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: Ino takes a much needed night out to relax. If she's a good girl, there is a sexy bartender who can give her exactly what she needs."She turned her shot up as well and slammed it on the bar, reaching for a lime. He snatched it away and held it at her lips. Ino just smiled leaned forward an inch and captured it with her teeth never breaking eye contact. Smirking, she pulled back to remove the lime and drop it in the empty shot glass."
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741768
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiza_Gabriel94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiza_Gabriel94/gifts), [xoxoEndoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoEndoh/gifts).

> For my girls Raiza and Endoh  
Beta'd by mummapaintstheblues

The bar was almost empty. Ino and Sakura were in the back booth with a row of empty shot glasses turned over before them like soldiers fallen to the cause of a shitty week and girls’ night out. Temari and Hinata had tapped out and called a cab an hour ago but Ino wasn’t a quitter. She had survived finals, and she was going to celebrate. 

“Pig, that bartender is looking at you again.” Sakura said, with only the smallest slur to give away just how much she had drunk. “Go see if you can flirt your way into a free round.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Forehead," she sassed, standing. After a quick balance check in her unnecessarily high heels, she added, “We haven’t paid for a shot since everyone else left.”

Sakura smiled and shook her head, watching Ino strut to the bar with far more grace than anyone should have after drinking that much, especially in those shoes. When she leaned across the bar the short dress rode up just a bit, but was just long enough to cover her essential assets with the flowy black fabric. 

“Another round?” the bartender asked with a toothpick between his teeth.

Ino nodded, enjoying the way his white t-shirt showed off firm, defined muscles. When he turned to get the tequila bottle she let her eyes trail down where his jeans hugged the curves of his ass. He was a sight to behold, and she was going to take what she wanted. With a slight thunk, the bottle hit the bar in front of her, interrupting her train of thought. He poured two shots and lifted one of the glasses for himself. “Last call, Ino,” he said with a smirk before he downed it.

She turned her shot up as well and slammed it on the bar, reaching for a lime. He snatched it away and held it at her lips. Ino just smiled leaned forward an inch and captured it with her teeth never breaking eye contact. Smirking, she pulled back to remove the lime and drop it in the empty shot glass. “I think I’m at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don’t know yours?”

“And why do you need it?”

“I guess I don’t, but it would be nice to know what I am going to be screaming in an hour,” she said with a wink then grabbed the bottle and walked back to her table without another word. 

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the bottle, but knew better than to ask questions.

“Alright, here’s the plan,” Ino whispered, or tried to whisper. “You’re going to do one more shot and get in a cab. I can find my own way home.”

Sakura wasn’t sure if she was sober enough to determine whether Ino was doing something spontaneous or incredibly stupid. “Are you sure about this? He could be a serial killer or something?”

“Trust me. I promise I’ll take him to my place so you know where I am, and I’ll text you when I get there. Deal?”

Sakura nodded. “I want a full report tomorrow. You’re going to remember this right?”

“Yup, and you’ll get all the details tomorrow afternoon. I don’t plan on being up before noon.”

Sakura scooped up her bag, and stood up. “Don’t forget to check in. You don’t want me interrupting anything.” 

Ino watched her friend walk out and climb into a cab with a grin. It was late and the bar was almost empty. There were more staff members than patrons, and they were trying to clean and close up the shop. She was contemplating her next move when the lean figure of the bartender slid into the booth across from her.

“You seem to have been abandoned,” he said with a smirk that could melt panties.

“It looks that way. Sad really, to leave a girl all alone. She could get into trouble.”

“I have a feeling you’re the one causing _ all _ the trouble. I should be done in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes.” He stood up and started walking back toward the bar, but turned back and grabbed the bottle from the table. “I’m gonna need this back. Oh, and the name you _ will _ be screaming is Genma.”

She watched as he pulled the register and went back into what she assumed was an office, ignoring the _ please go home _ looks of a tired crew members trying to clean up around her. Genma returned a few minutes later with a black leather jacket and a helmet. Taking her hand, he led her out the back door to a dark parking area, and draped the jacket over her shoulders. She slid her arms into the oversized sleeves and tried not to visibly inhale the strong earthy scent wrapped around her. 

“Where to?” 

“Konoha Hills Apartments, right behind campus.”

“I know where that is.” He plopped the helmet onto her head before straddling his bike. Ino followed wrapping her arms around his waist. With a kick of his leg, the motorcycle rumbled to life beneath them, and they sped off into the night. It wasn’t long before they came to a stop in front of her building and the rumbling of the bike ebbed away. 

Ino pulled the helmet off and tried to shake out her long hair, hoping it wasn’t a complete mess, she took a moment to marvel at Genma’s. Despite not having a helmet it still hung perfectly around his face. She handed him the helmet and started to rummage through her bag, pulling out keys and her phone. She sent a quick “I’m home” text to Sakura and dropped it back into the purse not waiting for a reply. 

At the third floor, she turned from the steps and walked to the end of the hall, stopping in front of the last door. She glided the key into the lock, turned it, and pushed the door open before looking over her shoulder giving Genma a heated look. She walked into the dark room and heard the door close behind her. Inside she was burning with anticipation. 

The ride home had cleared her head a bit, and now that she had him here, Ino really didn’t know what to do next. Sure, she was brash and confident in front of Sakura, but truthfully she had never been the one to initiate something like this before. Maybe she had misread the situation and he was just being nice? Was he really just giving her a ride home? 

“Ino,” his voice was low, sexy, and much closer than she had expected.

She dropped her purse to the couch, and slowly turned around. Her doubts washed away immediately. The desire in his gaze held was sexy, and Ino felt it deep within her. It restored her early confidence, allowing her to close the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down into a chaste kiss. Before she let herself get lost in the sensation she took his hand and led him through the dark apartment to her bedroom. 

Again Ino heard the door close behind them. The sound sent a pleasant shiver down her spine as strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She could feel the warm breathe on her neck when he said, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Mmmmm… I can think of a lot of things.”

One hand worked its way into her hair tilting her head to the side as he nipped and licked her neck. “Tell me what you were thinking in the bar, when you were watching me.”

“I was thinking, I wanted to sit on your face,” she answered. 

“Oh? I think we can make that happen, Princess." He nibbled her ear then whispered, "All in good time" His other hand was caressing the underside of her breast. "Do you want me to touch them?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you to touch them."

Genma smiled into her neck. Using the hand in her hair he turned her head to kiss her as his other hand palmed her breast. His thumb grazed the already hard nipple through the soft fabric and Ino gasped slightly. Genma took full advantage, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as her hands reached behind them and worked into his hair.

Breaking for air he trailed a hand through her hair, down her back, and over the firm globes of her ass coming to rest on her thigh. He could feel her trembling with anticipation as his touch.

He tweaked her nipple between his fingers, grinning as she pressed herself against him. "So sensitive, Princess."

"Touch me..." she panted.

His fingers lightly skated over the skin of her thigh just below the hem of her dress. "I am touching you."

She placed a delicate hand over his, and guided it under her dress to her center. "Touch me," she repeated a bit more firmly.

"You're a needy little one."

"Mmmmm...am I? What are you going to do about it?”

A long finger worked under the lace fabric to graze over her slit. She squirmed under his touch trying to direct him to where she needed him most.

“That is a good question. What am I going to do with you?” He let his finger glance over her clit, making just enough contact to send a wave of desire through her, but not enough for any kind of satisfaction.

His hands were suddenly both gone leaving Ino to lean against him for support, and visibly disappointed. “Let’s get this off you,” he said pulling her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but a lacy black thong.

When he dropped it to the floor, Ino turned sliding her hands under the white shirt. She let her hands caress the lines of his abs, scraping her nails against his skin gently, before removing it. Even in the darkened bedroom Ino's mouth watered at the sight. She took a few steps back until she felt her legs hit the bed.

Crooking a finger she beckoned Genma to her. "You never answered my question. What are you going to do with me?" she purred.

He guided her to lie back on the bed and climbed over her. "Jesus, Ino you're beautiful." He leaned in, just a breath from her mouth, he whispered, "First, I am going to make you scream my name. I do believe that was your request?"

Closing the distance he captured her lower lip between his teeth, and earned a growl from the temptress below him. Smiling to himself, he let his hand close over her bare breast.

“And if I don’t?” she asked arching into his touch.

“Oh, you will…” he said. 

Any rebuttal was quickly forgotten as Genma’s mouth replaced his hand. Ino's eyes drifted closed with the feeling. She reveled in the sensations of his hands skating over her skin. His touch was light, teasing and not nearly enough. Ino's skin was on fire but she couldn't seem to find it in her to form words at that exact moment. All she knew was that she needed more, and it seemed Genma knew it too.

His lips left a heated trail of open mouthed kisses across her belly and his thumbs hooked the small scrap of fabric still covering her. Ino raised up enough to allow him to pull it over her hips.

With the last of her clothing gone, her restraint left too. She found a handful of chestnut hair and guided her lover back to her.

Genma smiled down at her flushed face. "My, Princess, you are impatient." Pushing her hair behind her ear he leaned down and whispered, "Do you want me to make you cum?"Ino bit her lip and nodded."Not good enough, Ino. I want to hear you say it. Do you want to cum?"

"Yes!" She panted, chest heaving in anticipation.

He looked down on her with a devilish grin before rolling off of her and onto his back. “Sit on my face.”

Ino felt his words as much as she heard them. The ran through her like lightening across her skin, warming every part of her. She couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she sat up to straddle him, then lowering her center to his waiting mouth. She heard him groan below her as she placed her hands on the headboard.

Warm fingers grazed across her skin much more gently than she expected. She shuddered at his every touch, her body was singing with anticipation and he was teasing her, testing her limits. She had no intentions of playing his game, and grabbed a handful of his hair to guide him exactly where she wanted him.

However, Genma was not ready to be rushed. Ino’s needy movements only encouraged his patience, and he pulled his hands away all together. He smiled against her thigh as she whimpered and tried to encourage him with a not so gentle tug to his hair. He waited for just a moment, before bringing his hand down across the back of her leg, just below her ass with a satisfying smack.

Ino's surprised yelp seemed to satisfy Genma.

He rubbed his hand gently where he was sure he'd her soft flesh reddened. "Patience, Ino," he whispered as he placed soft kisses along her thighs.

Her entire body was humming with anticipation as she let his soft locks slide between her fingers. She gripped the cold metal bar along the top of the headboard to hold herself up and wait for whatever her lover had in mind.

Finally she felt his breath warm across her center, so so close to where she wanted him. "Please," the word rolled out of her mouth without thought, and there was no hiding the desire it held.

It must have been what he was looking for, she finally felt his tongue's slow drag along her folds.

Genma knew she was going to come unglued any second, he could see how needy she was, and yet he waited. Skimming his fingers across the back of her legs softly. Delighted in the way she shuddered beneath his touch. Finally when he didn't think he could hold back any longer he heard her.

"Please, Genma... please make me come."

_ "Good girl." _

The last of his restraint left him as his hands gripped her tight ass. He pulled her down just a bit before he finally let loose. Finally getting a proper taste he glided tongue into her against her core. Her relished in the sounds she made, but he wasn't foolish enough to miss that she was holding back.

Ino knew it was pointless to fight. She was pulled so taught, she would snap at any moment. Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming she let her hips grind against his tongue. His eyes were burning through her, watching, waiting. She wanted to hold on just a little longer, basking in the satisfaction of that gaze being just for her, but her body was acting on its own. Her knuckles were turning white and she was afraid if she didn't hang onto something she would collapse unable to hold herself up. But she needed more. Just a little more was all it would take. She pried a hand off the headboard and let it drag along her abdomen to the tiny patch of trimmed curls. When she was just a moment from her destination she jerked back and jumped as Genma's hand came down on her ass, much harder this time. She felt herself clench around nothing as he pulled away from her.

"Ino, look at me."

She couldn't have disobeyed if she had tried. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down. She had never seen anyone so smug, or so sexy. He was completely confident in himself in that moment, his chin covered in her own juices that he had so skillfully extracted.

"Keep you eyes open and your hands on the headboard. Do you understand me?"

"Ye...yes," she moaned as she returned her hand to the metal bar. 

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes... fuck... please don't stop."

"Good girl."

There they were again, those two words. She had never wanted to hear anything more. How did he have so much control over her already, with just his words. Yes, his hands striking her behind had been unexpected, and surprisingly arousing, but it was the way he watched her, ordered her, that sent her body into overdrive.

Before she could put any thought into what that actually meant his lips were wrapped around her clit she toppled over the edge only a moment later, she heard his name echoing off the walls, but couldn't have said if it was actually coming from her.

Ino's whole world had gone dark and all she could feel was endless waves of pleasure for what could have been seconds or hours. When the world finally righted itself she was laying on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Welcome back."

She could only nod and nuzzle against him. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She had never lost herself so completely or blacked out.

He trailed his hand down her back and across her spine leaving goose bumps in his wake. "Don't pass out on me yet. I'm not done with you."

Ino's eyes popped open at his words, taking the the sculpted chest her head was resting against, down to a light happy trail leading to...

She let out a small grunt at the mouth watering bulge straining against his jeans.

Pulling herself up to her knees, she reached down and started popping the buttons of his fly open. He lifted his hips and allowed her to pull both the pants and his boxers away and toss them to the floor.

Ino smiled at her prize as she wrapped her hand around his impressive length and gave him a few slow strokes. She looked up to find Genma watching her closely. Locking her gaze with his, she lowered her head to take him into her mouth slowly, too slowly she knew. She wanted to see just how much it would take to break his patience as she took him all the way into her throat and pulled back circling her tongue around the tip. The deep groans from Genma only encouraged her. After only a few slow strokes she could feel him tugging at her hair, urging her to go faster, but she resisted. It only took another moment and she felt the familiar stinging against her ass as the smack echoed in the darkness. She smiled as she let him fall from her lips.

Looking at him with the best doe-eyes she could manage in the moment she said, "I thought you wanted me to be _ patient_."

The grin that spread across his face awakened something dark deep within her.

"On your hands and knees."

Ino complied without a thought. She wasn't sure what she expected, but the soft touch along her back and neck wasn't it. She felt him bend over her, his breath so warm on her neck, as he placed much more tender kisses that trailed from her shoulder to her ear.

His fingers grazed along her slit, barely touching her.

"Can you hear how wet you are?"

All she could do was nod. She wasn't sure she would be able to form words at that moment. He was so close to where she needed him, and she knew he needed her too. How was he still holding back?

"I think you like it when I punish you, don't you," he taunted as his hand caressed the red marks it has made only a moment earlier.

Again, she nodded.

"Tell me what you want, Princess."

"I want you!" she choked out.

He glided the head of his cock against her clit, "I'm right here. Is this what you want?"

"No, more. I need more!" she panted desperately.

He would love to hear her continue to beg, but his own body was begging for release, and he was going to see her fall over the edge one one time before he allowed himself to.

He sat up and aligned himself with her entrance, before sinking into her wet heat. He held himself there for a moment, not moving. Relishing in the way her walls rippled around him. She was already so close, she wouldn't last long. If Genma wasn't careful he might not last long either.

"Fuck you're so tight." he growled as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward.

"Harder!" she cried between breaths.

Genma didn't need to be told twice. With an approving grunt his strong hands gripped her hips and he began thrusting against her. He was sure Ino was saying something. There were sounds echoing in his ears, but he had no idea what they were. It took all his concentration to keep his pace, and not let himself get lost in the sensations of her flexing around him.

It wasn't until she was trying to pull away that he realized she was toppling over into her second orgasm. He slapped his hips forward one more time and held himself there, keeping himself from following her through willpower alone.

He gave her no time to recover from her high. He pulled her up until her back as against his chest, she was still breathing heavily.

"That's my good girl." His voice was deep, dark and full of promise. Ino gushed around him at the sound of it.

She turned back to try and see him, but before she could open her mouth she felt his against her lips. She opened up letting him in. His tongue caressed her, teasing her need and letting her taste her own musky essence. Everything about it just felt so natural.

Her eyes suddenly popped open as she realized he was still filling her, and still hard. He hadn't cum.

His hands were everywhere caressing every thing he could reach, her thighs, her belly, tweaking her nipples. Each new sensation set her entire being on fire.

He placed a final peck against her lips. "You're doing so good. Can you do one more for me?"

She shook her head, she was so overwhelmed. There was no way she could take anymore.

She felt him pull back before snapping his hips forward.

"You can do it, Princess. Once more. Just for me." He whispered against her.

When she nodded in agreement he held her against his chest as he started to thrust up into her. Ino was already tightening around him as she reached back and buried her hand in his hair anchoring herself to something, to him.

He seemed to know her body's every need as he targeted the spot within her and just when she opened her mouth to beg for more one hand pinched her nipple as the the other circled her clit. It only took a moment later.

"Fuck! Yes! Genma, I'm coming!"

Her words pushed him over and he quickly pulled out, stoking himself as he came onto her ass.

Lacking the strength to hold herself up Ino collapsed forward onto the mattress. Genma fell behind her and pulled her to his chest holding her tight as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Her throat felt raw from screaming when she whispered, "That was-"

"-amazing." Genma finished for her.

He sat up a bit pulling away and Ino felt the loss immediately. Trying not to sound desperate she said, "I guess you need to go."

"No! I was just looking for my shirt to clean up. I've made a bit of a mess."

Relieved Ino sat up. "There is a towel around here somewhere."

He placed a soft kiss against the back of her head. "I'll find it."

Pointing to the open door to her bathroom she said, "Look in there."

A moment later Genma returned to help clean her up. "Sorry, I wasn't planning to make such a mess."

She rolled back onto her back to find he watching her as intensely as before. It didn't have the same need, but still took her breath away. She reached up to brush his hair back. "Stay?"

He didn't answer, he didn't need to. He had no intention of leaving tonight. Instead he pulled the blanket back and helped Ino slide into the sheets.

* * *

Ino was dead. It was well after 1:00 and she still wasn't answering her phone. She wasn't just not answering, it was going straight to voicemail. Despite the fact that Sakura was sure Ino was already dead, she was going to kill her again when she found her. And despite Ino's impending death, Sakura still stopped to pick up coffee and doughnuts for the both of them. She made her way up the stairs to Ino's door. With her arms full she kicked it several times, but no one came.

Sakura's biggest fears were starting to become reality, she knew this whole thing was a bad idea, and now she couldn't find Ino. Everything in her hands fell to the ground causing the hot coffee to splash against her feet as she rummaged through her bag looking for Ino's emergency key.

Only after she pushed the key into the lock did she discover the door wasn't locked. Ino always kept it locked. She pushed it open slowly, holding her breath as she peered inside. Ino's purse was thrown onto the couch with her phone hanging out. Sakura slowing stepped into the apartment, taking everything in, then she heard it. The sharp crack on a hand coming down on skin.

"Again, harder Ino."

Sakura backed out the door as quietly as she could locking it before escaping to... anywhere else.


End file.
